A Meeting of Minds
by That Weirdo
Summary: Italy is forced to sit in a room with America and finds out some interesting facts. Like the fact that both of them have a similar thought proses. Dark America and Italy. Not slash between these two.


Disclaimer: Alfred- Weirdo doesn't own this. No matter how much she wants to.

Warnings: hinted pairings? If you squint. Oh and sadistic characters.

Italy sat across from America and was sure that this meeting would be over fast. His boss had ordered (hesitantly and fearfully) that he surrender and join the Allies now that the Axis was losing. At first Italy wanted to refuse but then he noticed how Germany was in constant pain and was slowly losing his mind. Italy came to a realization; Germany's boss wouldn't give up, not even if the Allies were at his door step. Italy giving in would hopefully make the leader rethink this, though Italy was sure he wouldn't he could still hope.

So here Italy sat with America waiting for their bosses to talk things over. America looked tired and had a few cuts and bruises on his face. Italy himself was sure to have some injuries on his face, not that he noticed he had been hurt enough to have learned how to ignore pain. Both of the seemingly innocent countries just sat the smiling at each other and talking like old friends.

"Ve America you don't think that Germany will be to mad at me do you?" Italy had to keep from flinching at the boisterous laugh.

"Nah I mean Iggy forgave me and I lead a revolution against him."

_Ugh that smile, I want to break it so badly._ Italy smiled back. "Thanks America."

"More to the point can you forgive yourself?" America still had that smile and laugh in his voice but it didn't quite fit the words.

Not only was it rude but it was offensive how dare this little brat say something like that to Italy. This child needed to learn some manners and Italy was more than happy to oblige. "Ve America that was rather rude don't you think. You know as well as I do that I'm just following orders."

"That's true." _How is he still smiling like that? _"Then again I'm not very well known for my manners, am I?"

"No you're known for being obnoxious and loud. Oh and what was it that England calls you? Idiot! Its idiot right?" Italy smiled happily even though the room temperature dropped below zero and the mood tense.

"Now who's being rude?" America's smile was twitching, giving Italy the satisfaction of knowing he was succeeding in bothering the happy nation. They both sat there in their awkward and tense silence smiling at each other. "You know Italy since we're sitting here being rude how about you drop the innocent act its getting a little old."

Italy felt a little thrill go through him, the fact that America could tell he had a mask up meant that he wasn't as stupid as Italy thought he was, which begged the question of how wrong he had been.

The smile fell from Italy's face being replaced with a cold look that would normally send chills down a person's back. This did nothing to the smiling American who smiled even wider as he was proven right. "Ah that's the look that I've wanted to see."

"Have you now, then why don't you let loose and show your true self?" Italy watched intently as America's smile took an insane quality that stretched across his face.

"Wouldn't it be funny if I said I had no idea what you're talking about?" America giggled a little at the mere thought.

"Indeed." Italy let out a giggle of his own.

In the five minutes that they sat there insane smiles and sadistic banter the two nations seemed to bond and grow close to each other.

"So what is your plan now that I've surrender America?" Italy was a little concerned for what America might do to Germany; there was no telling how far an insane nation might go.

America could tell the reason that Italy was so concerned and decided that he should ease the other nation's fears. "I'm not that interested in Germany so don't worry about him. No I have someone else in mind. I don't take kindly to being attacked."

Italy nodded his head, not much he could do about it. "Please be gentle I still care for Japan."

America was silent for a moment and then gave the only promise he could. "Japan will live through what I have planned."

"That's all I ask."

About 15 minutes later America and Italy's bosses walked into the room to collect their respective personifications.

As they walked out both bosses asked the same question. "How was waiting with him?"

And both nations smirked and gave the same answer. "It was lots of fun."

So that was actually a lot of fun to write! Please review and tell me what you think! ^-^


End file.
